Um conto quase perfeito
by Belle Fey
Summary: Presente de niver para a Nathy...uma grande amiga minha.... Ela fez niver no mesmo dia da Sakura 28/03 , mas só estou postando hoje aqui...Fic Romance/Fantasia, SasxSak....


**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas o Gaara ja é meu(tirem o olho do meu ruivinho... hehehe)**

_**A Personagem Céu pertence a Nathy-Chan(aniversariante) e somente a ela, eu pedi autorização da mesma, para que pudesse utilizar essa personagem nessa One-shot, e ela aceitou, mas é uma personagem que ela não gosta que ninguém use, além dela mesma, e só deixou que eu a fizesse assim, pois o presente era para ela. Então por favor caso você queira utiliza-la em uma Fic, tenha a autorização da Nathy antes.**_

Essa one-shot foi feito com o intuito de presentear uma grande amiga minha _Nathy-Chan_ também conhecida como _Céu-Sama_, espero que ela goste... O Aniversário dela foi ontem dia 28 de março, no mesmo dia do aniversario da Sakura... PARABENS PARA AS DUAS, mas PRINCIPALMENTE PARA A **NATHY**

Essa One-shot esta postada também no orkut... Lá eu postei no dia certo... hahahah

E me desculpem por erros de português, mas é que essa fic foi basicamente concebida durante as madrugadas dessa ultima semana, pois era o único horário que eu tinha livre... E agora a preguiça me impede de corrigir, mas quem sabe no futuro...

**Aproveitem e boa leitura...**

**

* * *

**

--x--

**"Um conto Quase que Perfeito"**

**--x--**

Em um mundo muito distante, em uma dimensão paralela à nossa. O nome desse mundo? Não sei... mas a região que é a mais importante para a nossa história se chama Asgard, uma região mística e com muitos mistérios, também muito linda e pacifica... Por enquanto.

Essa região é dividida em Reinos, no total são sete, eles são:

_Reino de Alfrothul_ – Reino dos seres puros e mais lindos de toda Asgard, as fadas. São seres fantásticos que mesmo estando em uma dimensão diferente da nossa, protegem-nos, intervindo magicamente no nosso destino para evitar malefícios. Não são apenas mulheres que pertencem a esse reino, mas os homens que existiam não são fadas, pois só as mulheres tinham esse direito. Esse reino é governado pela família Haruno, mas também existem outras famílias com grande poder nesse reino, entre elas estão às famílias Yamanaka e a Mitsashi.

_Reino de Ljosalfr_ – Reino dos seres mais alegres de toda Asgard, os Alfs, também conhecidos como Elfos da Luz. Diferente do Reino de Alfrothul, tanto homens como mulheres tinham os mesmos poderes, a única diferença entre os sexos é que os homens dominam o elemento fogo e as mulheres o elemento água, os elementos tem que ser oposto para que haja o equilíbrio entre as forças. Esse reino é governado pela família Uchiha, também existe uma família que é a segunda no governo, essa família é a Uzumaki, mas elas governam basicamente unidas, só que quem tem a palavra final é a família principal, ou seja, os Uchiha's.

_Reino de Vishnu_ – Esse é o reino dos seres luminosos de grande inteligência que agem como orientadores da natureza, os Devas, também conhecidos como Anjos. Esse reino se sobrepõe sobre todos os outros, eles regem todos os elementos da natureza. Ele é governado por duas famílias, mas não ao mesmo tempo, era intercalado, cada família ficava no poder por cinco anos, essas famílias são os Hyuugas e os Renauds.

_Reino de Uriel_ – É o reino dos seres que mexem diretamente com o elemento terra, os Gnomos. São seres muito semelhantes aos humanos, a única diferença é a estatura, eles são bem mais baixo, só que eles podem ficar em uma estatura igual se quiserem, é só uma questão de querer. E lógico eles tem uma força extraordinária, e o exímio domínio dos elementos terra e vento. São governados pela família Sabaku.

_Reino de Akasha_ – Esse reino é dos seres mais inteligentes de toda Asgard, também são exímios pintores, essas criaturas são os Sílfides, também considerados fadas das nuvens, só que nesse caso, só os homens podem ser considerados Sílfides, só eles tem os poderes concedidos a essas criaturas. Esse reino é governado juntamente por duas famílias, os Nara's e os Yamaki's.

_Reino de Osíris_ – esse é o reino mais obscuro de toda Asgard, todas as criaturas e seres que foram expulsos de seus reinos de origem habitam esse reino. Esse reino e governado por um grupo de seres renegados, os Akatsuki. O líder geral é o Elfo Uchiha Itachi, o qual foi renegado de seu reino de origem por tentar matar o seu pai para ficar com o trono do reino.

Depois das devidas explicações, podemos continuar a história... Todos esses reinos, quer dizer os seis primeiros vivem em paz entre eles. Todos são aliados. Os reinos têm o costume de unir em laço matrimonial os seus novos herdeiros, mesmo antes de nascerem eles já tinham sidos escolhidos para se unir ao herdeiro de outro reino, assim a união entre todos era a mais perfeita paz. Até que um dia...

Todos os governadores e as famílias de grande poder dos reinos estavam reunidos no Reino de Ljosalfr, para então decidir quem casaria com quem... Por incrível que pareça todas as rainhas e matriarcas das principais famílias tinham ficado grávidas mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo e lógico, que já tinham duas crianças que haviam nascido na primavera passada que também iria se decidir o futuro delas.

Estas duas crianças eram Sabaku no Temari, uma linda bebê Gnomo de olhos verdes e o cabelo num lindo tom de amarelo queimado. A outra era Hyuuga Neji um lindo bebê Deva, cabelos pretos e olhos num lindo tom perolado típico desses espíritos da luz.

Todos ali presentes, da Família Haruno estava, Heizo e sua esposa Tsunade, grávida de seis meses, da Família Yamanaka estava, Inoshi e sua esposa Reiko, grávida de cinco meses, da Família Hyuuga estava Hiashi, sua esposa Hiana grávida de quatro meses e seu filho de um ano Neji, da Família Uzumaki estava, Minato e sua esposa Kushina, grávida de oito meses, da Família Uchiha estava, Fugaku, sua esposa Mikoto grávida de oito meses e seu filho de nove anos Itachi, da Família Nara estava, Shikato e sua esposa Yoshino, grávida de nove meses já preste a ter o bebê, da Família Sabaku estava, Heiji, sua esposa Kyoko, grávida de sete meses e sua filha de um ano Temari, da Família Yamaki estava, Shiro e sua esposa Yumi, grávida de oito meses, da Família Renaud estava, Senzo e sua esposa Keiko, grávida de seis meses, e finalmente da Família Mitsashi estava, Hiroshi e sua esposa Mayumi, grávida de nove meses.

Depois de muito discutir, e duas grávidas quase terem o seu filho no meio da reunião eles chegaram a uma unânime, mas não tão unânime decisão. E ficou assim a distribuição (nossa até parece escalação de time de futebol), mas ta ai...

A mais nova herdeira dos Haruno iria se casar com o mais novo herdeiro dos Uchiha.

A mais nova herdeira dos Yamanaka iria se casar com o mais novo herdeiro dos Yamaki.

A mais nova herdeira dos Hyuuga iria se casar com o mais novo herdeiro dos Uzumaki.

A herdeira mais velha dos Sabaku iria se casar com o mais novo herdeiro dos Nara.

A mais nova herdeira dos Mitsashi iria se casar com o herdeiro mais velho dos Hyuuga.

A mais nova herdeira dos Renaud iria se casar com o mais novo herdeiro dos Sabaku.

Todos festejaram a decisão, não por terem decidido tudo, mas sim porque não estavam mais agüentando aquela reunião que já durava quase seis longas horas. Lógico que houve uma festa para selar o acordo, mas ai que esta tudo começou a dar errado.

No meio da festa apareceu um tal de Orochimaru, ele era do reino de Osíris, e não gostou muito da idéia de não ter sido convidado para a festa, ninguém sabia ao certo que ser era ele, pois ele assumia a forma de serpente, mas quando estava na forma humana, ou sei lá o que, ele era muito branco com um olhar esquisito os olhos eram em um tom de amarelo e ele tinha os cabelos compridos na cor preta meio ensebado.

- Então quer dizer que vocês fazem uma festinha e nem me convidam??

- O que você quer aqui Orochimaru?? – Perguntou Fugaku, já chamando os guardas.

-Vim pegar o que me é de direito... Eu também quero participar da divisão.

- Você não tem direito a nada. E mesmo se tivesse nunca deixaríamos você levar. – Disse Heizo.

- Não preciso levar hoje, mas daqui a 18 anos tenha certeza de que eu venho buscar.

Então Orochimaru profetizou...

**_"Quando o mais novo Herdeiro do fogo e a mais bela Herdeira da natureza forem se unir em matrimonio a lua vermelha tingira o céu, daí eu volto para levar o que me é de direito."_**

Após dizer isso ele sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça. Ninguém entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas nem ligaram muito, afinal ele era um louco aviadado (nem sei se existe essa palavra, mas se não existe eu acabei de inventar... **viva o neologismo**...aeeeee\o/\o/\o/\o/), que tinha fugido do Hospício (nossa até lá tinha hospício, meu deus onde o mundo vai parar??)

* * *

**"12 anos depois..."**

Essa parada no tempo é só para tentar explicar a traição de Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi já com 21 anos, queria muito governar o reino de sua família... Já tinha a idade certa, mas lhe faltava uma esposa... E tinha mais um problema, o legitimo sucessor era o seu irmão mais novo Uchiha Sasuke que se casaria dentro de seis anos e assim assumiria o trono.

Itachi nunca gostou dessa decisão de seu pai, então ele com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, tentou matar seu próprio pai, mas não consegui, foi descoberta a sua traição e ele foi expulso do Reino, acabou indo parar no Reino de Osíris, se juntou com Orochimaru, para tentar botar abaixo o poder dos Uchiha...(mais pra frente vocês vão saber mais dessa história.)

* * *

**"6 anos depois dessa ultima parada no tempo..."**

(estou com preguiça de descrever todos os anos, e se eu fosse descrever, essa Fic não ia acabar nunca)

Entre esses anos que passaram... Todas as crianças cresceram (**Inner:** não retardada elas diminuíram. **Eu:** gente não liga pra mim não... abstraiam o que eu acabei de escrever.) unidas, e meio que já foram preparadas para se casar, todas já sabiam o seu futuro, e como o tempo aprenderam a gostar dele, pois conviveram 18 anos da sua vida com quem iriam se casar, muitos deles já até eram namorados, só esperavam mesmo o matrimonio para passarem a viver junto.

Um dia no Castelo Haruno no Reino de Alfrothul, todas as meninas tinha se reunido para fazerem uma festinha do pijama (até lá tem festa do pijama??), sim as herdeiras de todos os reinos...

Haruno Sakura, ela era a anfitriã da festinha, uma linda fada de cabelos rosa bem compridos, e olhos verdes lindíssimos, um corpo de dar inveja.

Yamanaka Ino, uma fada muito bela dos cabelos loiros cintilantes e olhos num tom azul, não ficava atrás da Sakura em questão de beleza, tem um corpo muito bem trabalhado.

Hyuuga Hinata, uma tímida Deva, espírito da luz, que quando estava em seu estado carnal aparentava uma bela garota de cabelos preto azulados muito compridos e olhos perolados.

Sabaku no Temari, a mais velha de todas, mas só era um ano de diferença, é uma Gnoma (na sei se existe isso, mas se não existir eu já disse... **neologismo na veiaaaa!!**) meio irritada, o que não é muito normal para essas criaturas, tem os cabelos em um tom de loiro queimado de tamanho médio, e os olhos em uma tom de verde mais escuro que o da Sakura.

Mitsashi Tenten outra fada, só que diferente de todas as outras tem o cor dos olhos e do cabelo bem escuras, os cabelos em um tom de castanho bem escuro quase preto e os olhos e um tom de castanho um pouco mais claro que o tom do cabelo.

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante Renaud Céu, uma linda Deva, de cabelos azuis intensos da cor do mar, eram longos e muito lisos e olhos azuis claros, eram tão azuis quanto o céus e por isso ela tinha o seu nome.

Bom, agora voltando à conversa delas... Que na verdade nem tinha começado...

- E ai Hinata como ta o seu rolo com o Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Com aquele lá não vai sair nada... Já dei varias indiretas e nada dele se tocar... Eu acho que nós só vamos ficar juntos mesmo no dia do casamento. – Disse ela cabisbaixa.

- Que isso Hinata, ele só deve estar com medo. – Disse Céu.

- Que isso nada, ele é tapado mesmo. – Disse Ino rindo.

- A Ino você só ta rindo, porque ta de boa com o Sai. – Disse Temari.

- É isso mesmo porquinha. – Disse Sakura.

- Ta gente vamos mudar de assunto, mas e você Sakura, como ta o seu lance com o Sasuke? – Disse Tenten.

- A gente pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. – Disse ela muito triste.

- Como assim testuda? – (Preciso escrever que falou??)

- A agente se acerta, depois de um tempo briga, daí eu não sei mais de nada, ontem mesmo nós brigamos de novo, e o pior é que eu o amo muito. – Disse quase chorando.

- A não fica assim não, eu sei como é, ele tem o mesmo temperamento do Gaara, mas veja agente... Nós estamos juntos e felizes. – Disse Céu, enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Pois é Céu ainda bem que você e o Gaara estão namorando, por que eu não agüentava mais o mau humor do meu irmão. – Falou Temari.

- Ah, mas você e o Shikamaru também estão juntos. – Falou Hinata.

- É, mas estamos por imposição minha...

- Hahahahahahaha... – Todas.

- É, pra falar a verdade as únicas que não estão namorando ainda é a Hinata, e a Sakura, mas só porque ela brigou com o Sasuke, até a Tenten consegui fisgar o sério Hyuuga Neji – Céu falou com um tom zombeteiro.

Os rapazes citados são todos os herdeiros dos seis reinos...

Uchiha Sasuke, um lindo Alf, cabelos negros sempre arrepiados, e olhos em um tom ônix, meio anti-social, gosta de se exercitar junto com o Naruto, por isso o corpo perfeito,

Uzumaki Naruto, um divertido Alf, Loiro dos olhos encantadoramente azuis, muito tapado e brincalhão, ama fazer exercícios, por isso o corpo é muito bem desenvolvido.

Hyuuga Neji, um sério Deva, cabelos compridos e pretos, olhos perolados que nem o da sua irmã, muito compenetrado e sério, gosta de praticar lutas, corpo bem torneado.

Nara Shikamaru, um inteligente Sílfide, cabelos negros, sempre amarados em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos também de cor negras, muito inteligente, mas também muito preguiçoso, seu corpo é bonito, mas não muito moldado exatamente por causa da preguiça de praticar exercícios.

Sabaku no Gaara, um frio Gnomo, cabelos na cor fogo, e olhos lindamente verdes, uma pessoa fria e calculista, mas mudou um pouco quando começou a namorar a Céu. Uma pessoa abençoada por deus, por ter um corpo de deus grego e não precisar fazer nenhum exercício para manter-lo.

Yamaki Sai, um exímio pintor Sílfide, cabelos curto de cor negra, e olhos igualmente negros, vive com um sorriso estampado na cara, mas os seus sentimentos são um mistério, o único que é confirmado, é que ele ama a Ino.

Depois dessa pequena pausa para explicar de quem as meninas estavam falando, voltamos a historia...

Nesse instante que as garotas estavam rindo do comentário da Céu, elas depois de um tempo começaram a ouvir um barulho que parecia ser uma musica, e a mesma vinha lá de fora.

- Quem é o doido que esta fazendo esse barulho a essa hora da noite? (já era muito tarde, passava da meia noite) – Perguntou Sakura, já correndo para a sacada do seu quarto.

Todas as meninas correram juntas com ela, chegaram lá na sacada e olharam para baixo (o quarto da Sakura fica no terceiro andar do castelo) e tiveram uma grande surpresa, surpresa maior foi para Sakura, pois quem estava lá em baixo na companhia que mais dois garotos era nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, ele carregava consigo um alaúde (instrumento de corda), do lado dele estava Naruto com o sua inseparável Quena, sua pequena flauta que tocava tão habilmente, e junto com eles também estava Sai e seu Batá, um tambor.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Sasuke? – Sakura perguntara, porque nunca na vida pudera pensar que Sasuke fará aquilo que ela achava que ele iria fazer.

- Calma que você já saberá...

Ele se virou para o Naruto e para o Sai e fez um sinal com a cabeça os dois responderam afirmadamente, então se puseram a tocar.

Sasuke então começou a cantar... (gente essa musica é linda, eu recomendo que escutem, como não da pra colocar link aqui entaum eu coloco o nome da musica e o cantor para que vocês procurem no youtube **'Your Guardian Angel' **do**_ "_**_Red Jumpsuit Apparatus")_

**When I see your smile**

_Quando vejo seu sorriso_

**Tears run down my face I can't replace**

_Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar_

**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

_E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri_

**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**

_Como esse mundo se torna frio e rompe completamente minha alma_

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

_E eu sei que descobrirei no meu íntimo que posso ser o primeiro_

Sakura estava abalada... Nunca pensou que Sasuke poderia lhe fazer uma serenata.

**I will never let you fall**

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

**I'll stand up with you forever**

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

**I'll be there for you through it all**

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

As meninas estavam aturdidas, uma olhava para a cara da outra sem acreditar no que estavam vendo.

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem_

**Seasons are changing**

_As estações estão mudando_

**And waves are crashing**

_As ondas se quebrando_

**And stars are falling all for us**

_Todas as estrelas caem por nós_

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

_Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem_

**I can show you I'll be the one**

_Eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro_

**I will never let you fall**

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

**I'll stand up with you forever**

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

**I'll be there for you through it all**

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**

_Por que você é, você é meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração_

**Please don't throw that away**

_Por favor, não o jogue fora_

**Cuz I'm here for you**

_Por que eu estou aqui por você_

**Please don't walk away,**

_Por favor, não se vá_

**Please tell me you'll stay...**** stay**

_Por favor, diga que você vai ficar... ficar_

Sakura começou a chorar de emoção nunca acreditou que Sasuke podia a amar tanto a ponto de fazer uma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com a sua personalidade.

**Use me as you will**

_Use-me como você quiser_

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

_Me persua sutilmente só por emoção_

**And I know I'll be ok**

_E eu sei que ficarei bem_

**Though my skies are turning gray**

_Embora meus céus se tornem cinza_

**I will never let you fall**

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

**I'll stand up with you forever**

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

**I'll be there for you through it all**

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

**I will never let you fall**

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

**I'll stand up with you forever**

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

**I'll be there for you through it all**

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

Quando a musica terminou... As meninas bateram palmas, pois foi muito lindo, e Sakura chorava muito de emoção, então Sasuke começou a falar...

- Sakura você me perdoa, pela nossa briga de ontem? Juro que nunca mais vou fazer aquilo de novo...

- Se você jura... Eu te perdôo.

- Então vem aqui em baixo...

- Ta bom, já estou indo...

Sakura entrou para colocar um roupão e descer, Sasuke começou a olhar para a porta, só esperando esta se abrir e Sakura sair correndo lá de dentro e pular no seu pescoço. Do nada ele sente uma presença de seu lado, e quando vai olhar percebe que era a Sakura que estava ali...

-Aaaahhhhh... - Se assustou - Como que você veio parar aqui se eu nem te vi passar pela porta?

- Dããaa... Esquecesse que eu tenho asas??

- Ah, é mesmo... - E após falar isso deu o maior beijão nela... Um beijo que envolvia amor, paixão, desejo e logicamente o melhor pedido de desculpa.

- Uuuhhhuullllllllllll – Todos

Eles se separam, pois o pulmão já não agüentava mais, mas continuaram abraçados. Do nada a Ino começa a falar lá de cima...

- Sai, por que você nunca fez uma serenata para mim?? – Com a cara mais furiosa do mundo.

- Calma gracinha, se você quer, eu faço uma serenata pra você... – Disse sem mais delongas com um sorriso estampando no rosto.

- Então faça... – Disse já do lado dele. (lembrem-se que ela também é fada então ela voou até lá embaixo do lado dele)

- Quando você menos esperar eu vou estar embaixo da sua janela fazendo uma serenata pra você.

- Ai que fofo... – Disse ela, pondo-se a beijá-lo.

- Ah... ta todo mundo se beijando aqui, eu também quero... – Disse Temari.

- Vai atrás do Shikamaru. – Falou Céu.

- Aquele lá dorme de dia, e já é difícil acordá-lo, imagina a noite então? – Respondeu Temari.

- Hahahahahahahaha... – Todos

- Por que você também não faz uma serenata pra Hinata, Naruto? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Por que eu o faria? – Perguntou confuso.

- Mas é tapado mesmo heim, só tu mesmo dobe, pra não perceber... – Disse Sasuke.

- Perceber o que? – Nesse momento a Hinata pos a mão no rosto e pensou _"Meu Deus do céu, porque eu fui prometida pra um retardado, e ainda por cima me apaixonei por ele?",_ ela nunca entendeu isso.

- Nada... Vamos mudar de assunto... Vocês querem entrar meninos? – Interferiu Sakura.

-Nada disso mocinha... – Falou o pai da Sakura.

- Aaaa... Pai os deixe entrar, já esta tarde...

- Por isso mesmo, já é horário de vocês mocinhas estarem na cama e dos rapazes estarem em casa...

- Que saco pai... Eu não sou mais criança. – Sakura já começava a alterar a voz. Então Sasuke interveio na conversa.

- Ele esta certo, Sakura... Eu só vim aqui pra pedir desculpas, e como já fui desculpado já posso ir dormir feliz. – Disse ele sorrindo. (Ai gente, quero um Sasuke desse pra mim...)

- Pelo menos arranjei um genro que tem a cabeça no lugar, ao contrario da minha filha...

- Paiiiiiii...

Todos começaram a rir. Sasuke e os meninos se despediram das meninas e do Rei Heizo e se foram para os respectivos reinos para poderem dormir... Como o reino dos Uchiha era o mais próximo Sai que morava um pouco mais longe foi convidado por Sasuke para se hospedar em seu castelo... Isso tudo para agradecer a grande ajuda e a idéia de fazer serenata para a Sakura. As meninas também se dirigiram ao Quarto da Sakura para irem dormir, amanhã seria um longo dia...

Em pouquíssimas semanas começariam os casamentos, seria realizado um por semana, e em reinos diferentes, para assim selar a paz entre os mesmos.

**

* * *

**

"Dois meses depois..."

Dois meses se passaram, basicamente todos os casamentos já haviam sido realizados, e em poucas horas o mais importante deles iria se realizar...

_Uchiha Fugaku ... Uchiha Mikoto _

_Haruno Heizo ... Haruno Tsunade_

**_Convidam para a cerimônia de casamento de seus filhos_**

_Haruno Sakura ... e ... Uchiha Sasuke_

**_A realizar-se às dezoito horas do dia de hoje,_**

**_Na clareira principal da Floresta de __Eregion__no Reino de __Ljosalfr._**

Esse era o convite que foi distribuído pelas famílias dos noivos em todos os reinos, e acabou que um desses convites caiu na mão de um convidado não desejado...

Em um dos quartos do castelo Uchiha, muito estardalhaço era feito por exatamente seis meninas, quer dizer, mulheres, pois quase todas já eram casadas, e a única que não era, iria se casar nesse dia. Todas estavam lá para ajudar a noiva a se arrumar, mas na verdade elas só estavam enrolando, pois conversavam mais que qualquer coisa.

- Testuda como você vai arrumar o cabelo? – Perguntou Ino.

- Não sei porquinha, me ajuda vai, não tenho nenhuma idéia.

- Calma, vou te ajudar... Temari vem aqui também ajudar, Hinata e Céu ajudem a Tenten na maquiagem.

- Hai... – Todas.

- Pode ficar calma Sakura, vai dar tudo certo. – Falou Céu bem tranqüila, tentando passar essa tranqüilidade para Sakura, o que não adiantou muito...

- Como calma... Daqui a pouco é o momento mais importante da minha vida, e vocês só falam isso porque já estão casadas. – Falou Sakura quase que desesperada.

- Sim, nós já estamos casadas, mas no dia do nosso casamento não ficamos tão nervosa quanto você, quer dizer, tirando a Hinata, que desmaiou um pouco antes da cerimônia. – Falou Céu rindo.

- Hahahahahaha... – Todas, menos uma Hinata muito encabulada.

- É verdade, aquele dia foi muito dramático. – Falou Ino, tentando parar de rir.

- Parem meninas... – Hinata tentava em vão as fazer pararem.

- Ta gente, vamos parar que implicar com a pobre Hinata... – Falou Sakura – Mas e então, como esta o casamento de vocês, contem-me tudo... hahaha...

- Ta testuda eu começo já que o meu casamento foi o primeiro a ser realizado, esta tudo ótimo, o Sai é um amor, e muito carinhoso, cada dia to mais apaixonada por ele, só tem uma coisa que eu não gosto, aquele sorrisinho de sempre estampado no rosto, eu nunca sei quanto ele esta feliz, ou triste, ou vai brigar comigo e assim por diante, mas de resto tudo está as mil maravilhas... – Falou Ino.

- Hahahahaha- Todas.

- Quem foi a segunda a se casar?? – Perguntava Tenten. – A lembrei, Temari agora é a sua vez de contar como esta o seu casamento.

- Bom, gente, eu amo muito do Shikamaru, e ele também me ama muito, mas de vez em quanto nós brigamos, mesmo estando casados há apenas um mês. Ah... Ele é muito preguiçoso e fica sempre olhando pras nuvens, e vive falando que eu sou problemática e mandona demais. - Temari fez uma breve pausa, sorriu maliciosamente e continuou - Mas ele vira outra pessoa na cama, é um fogo que eu não sei de onde vem... hehehe.

- Temariiiii... – Falou Hinata muito corada tentando repreender Temari, por falar demais.

- O que foi Hinata?? Eu estou entre amigas, eu sei que essa conversa não vai sair daqui... E se sair, algumas pessoas vão morrer. - Falou Temari com um tom ameaçador, para as meninas.

- O.O – Todas morrendo de medo.

- Vamos lá Tenten, agora nos conte o seu... – Céu disse.

- Hurum... Bom eu amo o Neji, e mesmo não demonstrando em público ele me ama muito, ele é um ótimo marido e me respeita demais, e não é nem um pouquinho machista como todos pensavam, ele só é um pouco frio de vez em quanto, mas tudo bem depois ele percebe a burrada que fez e acaba me recompensando muito bem.

- Que tipo de recompensa?? – Perguntou Ino muito curiosa.

- Nem te conto!! – Respondeu Tenten com um sorriso mega malicioso no rosto.

- Ahhh!! – Todas...

- Vocês acham que eu iria sair contando a minha vida intima é...

- Simmmm... – todas responderam juntas.

- Eu não sou que nem a Temari... – Falou Tenten rindo e olhando para a amiga citada, que também começou a rir.

-Ta gente, vamos continuar, quem é agora?? – perguntou Temari.

- Sou eu. – Respondeu Céu. – Bem, o meu casamento esta as mil maravilhas, o Gaara é um fofo comigo, lógico que somente quando estamos em casa, pois ele tem uma reputação a zelar, então fora de casa ele é um pouco indiferente a minha presença, mas ele sempre me explica que ira fazer isso, mas que não significa nada, e chegando em casa ele me enche de beijos... Pronto falei...

- Você não vai falar mais nada? – Perguntou Temari sorrindo.

- Nem pense nisso Temari... Ele é seu irmão e eu não vou contar as nossas intimidades pra vocês. – Falou Céu, repreendendo Temari.

- Como você é chata... – Falou Temari de birra com a cunhada.

- Vamos parando né...- Falou Sakura. – Ta agora é com você Hinata.

Hinata começou a ficar corada, mas iria contar tudo, ou pelo menos quase tudo.

- Humm... Pra começar eu gostaria que vocês não rissem. – Todas começaram a olhar atentamente para ela. Tomou um novo fôlego e voltou à fala. – Às vezes eu não sei se o Naruto é devagar ou é muito retardado, porque ele nunca entende as minhas indiretas, e ele só come ramen, o que por um lado é bom, por que é a única coisa que eu sei cozinhar, mas tirando isso, ele tem se saído muito bem, pra só uma semana de casados, ele é muito carinhoso, vive me dando presentes e falando que me ama, e esta tentando a todo o custo não fazer nada de estúpido perto de mim, isso não está dando muito certo, mas nessas ocasiões eu começo a rir, daí ele ri também. Pronto, acho que falei tudo.

Todas se entre olharam... E começaram a gargalhar o mais alto e escandalosamente possível, Hinata começou a ficar com raiva, ninguém nunca a tinha visto assim então pararam imediatamente após olharem para ela.

- Errrr... Desculpe-nos Hinata, mas é que a sua historia foi muito comédia. – Falou Sakura.

- Ta, eu desculpo vocês, desde que não façam mais isso. - Falou mais calma.

- Ta bom então. – Todas.

- E você Sakura, o que espera do seu casamento?- Perguntou Céu.

- Não sei meninas, mas quando eu voltar da lua-de-mel, conto tudo pra vocês.

- Tudo mesmo?? – Perguntou Ino.

- É... quase tudo... – Sakura tentou fugir do que tinha falado.

- Ta bom, nos aceitamos o seu "quase tudo". – Falou Tenten.

Todas começaram a rir e continuaram a dar os últimos retoques na roupa, maquiagem e cabelo da Sakura, e lógico se arrumarem também.

**

* * *

****"No mesmo momento, mas em outro quarto no mesmo castelo..."**

-Naruto, para de fazer bagunça... Não ta vendo que eu estou tentando me arrumar?? – Diz Sasuke irritado.

- A tah nervoso com o casamento é Teme?? Hehehe...

- Não... é que você esta me dando nos nervos...

-Seus problemáticos, parem de brigar e se arrumem, principalmente você Sasuke, é o único aqui que não pode se atrasar... – Disse Shikamaru.

- Pois é, eu não posso me atrasar- Sasuke falava isso enquanto ajeitava a roupa smoking - Mas me digam, como está os casamento de vocês??

- É ta indo...- Falou Sai.

- Mas me dêem detalhes... – Disse Sasuke

- Ta bom, então eu começo. – Falou Shikamaru. – O meu casamento é muito problemático... A Temari só gosta de mandar em mim, e fica falando que eu sou um preguiçoso, só porque eu gosto de dormir e ficar observando as nuvens, mas até que têm vezes que ela é carinhosa, daí eu gosto. Mas tirando isso tudo eu a amo muito e sei que ela também me ama muito.

- Só vai falar isso?? – Perguntou Neji.

- Só, o Gaara ta aqui e eu não vou ficar falando as minhas intimidades com a irmã dele.

- Ta bom seu chato, agora quem fala??- Perguntou Naruto.

- Eu. – Disse Neji – A Tenten é uma ótima esposa, me ajuda em tudo o que eu preciso, me ama muito, e me entende quando eu não estou muito afim de papo, de vez em quando eu faço umas burradas mas depois eu a compenso. Ela é perfeita.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê... heim Hyuuga Neji... – Falou Gaara.

- Hahahahahaha... - Todos

- Quem fala agora?? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- Eu, eu, eu... –Naruto falava e pulava.

- Vai lá então seu hiperativo... mas olhe bem o que você vai falar da minha irmã (nessa fic o Neji e a Hinata são irmãos, para quem não entendeu ainda)...– Falou Neji.

- Hunf...- Resmungou Naruto - Vou começar então, a Hinata é legal, eu a amo muito, mas ás vezes ela faz umas caras esquisitas pra mim, daí eu não entendo nada e depois ela fica emburrada. Ela faz o melhor ramen do mundo, eu tento não fazer burrada perto dela, mas vocês me conhecem né... É meio difícil eu não fazer nenhuma besteira, mas quando acaba acontecendo nós rimos juntos. E só...

- Ainda bem que você não falou nada demais... Senão eu te matava, e a minha irmã ia ficar viúva na segunda semana de casamento...

- Hahahahaha... – Todos menos Naruto, que ficou com medo da cara que Neji fez.

- Bom agora falo eu. – Gaara começou a falar, todos se impressionaram com a atitude dele. – Eu amo a Céu demais, mas às vezes por causa do meu jeito é difícil expressar isso, mas ela me entende muito bem, sabe que eu tenho uma imagem a zelar, ter me casado com ela foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

- Nossa... o que fizeram com o Gaara que nos conhecemos?? – Neji perguntava rindo.

- A Céu esta fazendo muito bem pro Gaarazinho... – Sasuke falou também rindo.

- Deixem de ser retardados, e não me encham o saco. – Garra falava agora furioso com a brincadeira dos amigos.

- Vai lá Sai... Conte-nos como esta a sua vida com a Ino. – Naruto se pronunciou.

- Hurum... Bom... A Ino tem os seus altos e baixos, ela diz que não me entende por causa do meu rosto sem expressão, mas eu a amo muito e acho que ela sabe disso, já demonstrei varias vezes o meu amor por ela, ela também me ama, ou pelo menos eu acho isso... Hehehe... Ela gosta muito quando eu desenho pra ela, e eu também gosto muito de desenhar pra ela, e gosto muito de vê-la arrumando o jardim, ela diz que isso a acalma, e funciona mesmo, pois depois de um tempo no jardim ela vira outra pessoa, esse um mês e pouco de casado esta ótimo.

- Que bom pra você. – Falou Sasuke – Nem sei o que esperar do meu casamento, só sei que eu amo a Sakura demais, e ela também me ama muito...

Nesse momento começam a bater na porta do quarto que eles estavam.

- Pode entrar. – Falou Sasuke.

Todos olharam para a porta que começou a abrir, e dela apareceu um guarda real.

- Com licença, senhor Uchiha, tudo esta pronto, só estão esperando a sua presença e a de seus padrinhos, já foram chamar também a senhorita Haruno.

- Muito obrigado por avisar, já estamos descendo. Pode ir.

O guarda bate continência e sai do quarto, Sasuke chama Sai e Naruto que seriam seus padrinhos, conversa um pouco com eles, logo chama os outros, e todos começam a se dirigir para a clareira onde iria ser realizado o casamento.

**

* * *

**

"Na Clareira Principal da Floresta de **Eregion ****no Reino de ****Ljosalfr, às 18h10min..."**

Sasuke já estava impaciente com a demora, andava de um lado para o outro, quase estava fazendo uma vala no chão, Naruto e Sai só observavam aquilo e achavam graça. Até que Sai resolveu se pronunciar.

- Calma Sasuke, ela só esta atrasada 10 minutos, a Ino demorou quase uma hora e meia no nosso casamento.

- Ahhh... Mas você sabe que a Ino é bem chegada a uns atrasos, a Sakura costuma ser pontual.

- A Sasuke, não se estressa, é normal a noiva se atrasar. – Falou Naruto tentando acalmar o amigo.

Enquanto os três discutiam, uma linda melodia começou a tocar, esse era o sinal, todos olharam para trás e lá viram duas belas damas vestidas igualmente (vestidos do mesmo modelo e do mesmo tom), eram Hinata e Ino, elas começaram a andar em direção ao altar montado no meio da Clareira, e lá se postaram ao lado de seus maridos, elas seriam as madrinhas.

A melodia mudou para algo mais calmo e harmonioso e então quem começou a andar no tapete foi a Sakura acompanhada de seu pai, o Rei Heizo, ela estava belíssima, em um vestido tomara-que-caia em um tom de verde bem clarinho, o penteado que a Ino havia feito, ficou perfeito, e nesse momento ela estava sem a sua asa (as fadas tinham o poder de fazer a asa aparecer só quando necessitavam), Sasuke a olhava com um mega sorriso esboçado no rosto, ele também não ficava muito atrás em questão de beleza, estava com um smoking preto com o colete no mesmo tom do vestido da Sakura.

O Rei Heizo entregou Sakura à Sasuke, este então sorriu e disse...

- Cuide muito bem da minha princesinha... – Disse o Rei Heizo.

- A protegerei com a minha vida se for preciso... – Sasuke respondeu sorrindo.

Então o Rei foi para o seu lugar, Sasuke e Sakura se postaram de frente ao Grimyl (nome dado a pessoa que realizava as cerimônias de casamento), ele começou a falar aquele bando de coisa (que eu não to muito a fim de escrever, mas vocês sabem o que é)... E é ai que tudo começa a dar errado...

É ai que todos começam a olhar para o céu e cochichar, a noite que antes estava clara e com uma lua muito linda abençoando o casamento desses dois jovens, agora estava começando a ficar nublada e a lua começou a ficar vermelha. Fugaku olha para Heizo, que entende o que o outro queria lhe dizer apenas com um olhar...

- Guardas fiquem perto da Sakura e do Sasuke- Falou Heizo com veemência.

- Pai o que esta acontecendo? – Perguntava Sakura assustada, abraçada ao seu noivo.

- Nada filha... Não se preocupe e fique perto do Sasuke.

Heizo vai até Fugaku e ambos começam a falar bem baixo...

- Então o que ele profetizou esta acontecendo... – Confirmou Fugaku.

- Pois é, o que iremos fazer...

- A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar...

Heizo não gostou nem um pouco dessa história, colocar a sua filha em perigo não tinha nem passado pela sua cabeça. Então começou a se formar uma espessa nevoa, e ninguém conseguia mais ver um palmo a sua frente, todos ficaram desesperados, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Risadas sinistras começaram a ser escutadas, ai que todo mundo ficou mais apavorado ainda. Uma voz começou a ecoar e todos tentavam adivinhar de onde estava vindo aquilo...

- Eu falei que voltaria... Vocês não acreditaram, mas hoje estou aqui, falei que ia levar o que me pertencia por direito... – a voz misteriosa que só poucas pessoas sabiam a quem pertencia parou de ecoar pela floresta de repente...

Um grito de horror ecoou por toda a floresta, então a nevoa começou a dissipar-se e a noite começou a voltar ao normal, e então foi possível ver a cara de horror de algumas pessoas que estavam perto do altar, Fugaku e Heizo correram em direção a essas pessoas e ao chegarem lá puderam ver o porquê de suas caras, os guardas reais e Sasuke estavam nocauteados no chão, e Sakura não estava em lugar nenhum...

- ONDE ESTA A MINHA FILHA?? –Perguntava desesperada a Rainha Tsunade.

- Calma, amor, nós vamos encontrar ela... – Disse Heizo, tentando manter a calma.

Heizo, Fugaku e todos os outros reis, se juntaram para esquematizar um plano. Enquanto isso, os herdeiros ajudavam o seu amigo, Sasuke, o tinham levado para a enfermaria do castelo, para se recuperar da pancada na cabeça.

**

* * *

**

"Enquanto isso em algum lugar misterioso..."

Na garupa de um cavalo desacordada, estava Sakura. A pessoa que conduzia o cavalo era um mistério, só se sabe que estava com um sobretudo que tinha nele estampado varias nuvens vermelhas, se alguém o havia visto saindo da clareira?? Ele não sabia, só sabia que deveria levar a garota até o Reino de Osíris o mais rápido possível, esse pelo menos era o plano inicial.

Chegando lá foi logo tirando a garota do cavalo, e a levando para um quarto no alto da torre do castelo principal do Reino(gente isso aqui ta virando Rapunzel), lá a deixou e trancou a porta, agora era só falar com o líder, e dizer que a garota já estava no quarto.

- Chefe, tudo certo, a garota esta desacordada no quarto, e eu acho que ninguém me viu saindo da clareira, e se viu tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Que coisas?

- Ajudar os soldados, e o seu irmão que eu deixei desacordados.

- Então quer dizer que o meu irmãozinho tolo, também foi nocauteado? – Perguntou Itachi.

- Sim, a garota estava agarrada nele, então o único jeito que eu achei de trazê-la, foi deixando os dois desacordados.

- Muuahmuuah... (tentativa frustrada de imitar uma risada maligna.)- Riu malignamente Itachi.

Agora eu vou explicar, Itachi era o mais novo líder da Akatsuki, a organização que governava o reino de Osíris, quem era o líder antigamente, era o Orochimaru, mas há pouco tempo ele havia falecido por causas misteriosas. Mas mesmo com a morte de Orochimaru, Itachi continuou o plano que o mesmo havia lhe contado no leito de morte, é lógico que ele amou o plano, pois assim conseguiria o reino dos Uchiha. Ele pretendia pedir como resgate por Sakura, que ele fosse nomeado rei do Reino de Ljosalfr, mas isso não era tudo é lógico que ele não iria devolver Sakura, ele queria uma esposa para assim ter herdeiros com quem deixasse o reino após a sua morte, e ela era perfeita para essa posição.

O reino de Osíris era um lugar tenebroso, tudo era escuro sem vida, até as plantas não eram verdes, e os animais que apareciam eram os mais esquisitos possíveis, e os moradores não eram normais, todos tinham um pouco de psicopata dentro de si e não batiam bem da cabeça, mas também quem em sã consciência moraria em um reino como aquele??

- Itachi foi andando rapidamente em direção ao quarto que Sakura estava, subiu rapidamente os vários lances de escada (muitos andares, já que era a torre mais alta), chegando lá destrancou a porta e entrou no quarto, viu que Sakura ainda dormia (ou estava desmaiada...), tinha uma aparência serena. Então ele começou a sacudi-la e falar...

- Acorde...

- Hummm... – Sakura começou a resmungar.

- Que bom que você acordou cunhadinha... Temos muito assuntos para tratar. – Falou Itachi sorrindo macabramente (O.O ...de onde eu tiro essas palavras...)

Sakura levantou um pouco a cabeça, e colocou a sua mão na nuca, tava doendo muito onde havia levado o golpe que a fez desmaiar. Começou a piscar os olhos freneticamente para tentar focalizar a imagem da pessoa que estava a sua frente. Quando percebeu quem era, se assustou...

- ITACHI?? – Berrou ao perceber que era...

- Quem mais poderia ser?? E para de gritar eu não sou surdo- Começou a esfregar os ouvidos- ou pelo menos não era...

Sakura agora percebera que não estava na Clareira, e que sasuke não estava com ela, na verdade só estava ela, Itachi e um loiro esquisito ali aquele quarto...

- Onde eu estou?? –Perguntou Sakura desesperada...

- No meu Castelo...

- O que você quer comigo??

- Calma logo você saberá... Daqui a pouco teremos uma resposta...

Sasuke acabara de se recuperar do golpe na cabeça, ainda estava meio zonzo, mas queria saber onde estava Sakura...

- Onde ela esta?? – Sasuke vociferava. (tradução: berrava... porque eu coloquei essa palavra?? Achei bonitinha)

- Calma sasuke, nós iremos descobrir. – Falou Neji tentando transparecer calma, mas muito pelo contrario também estava muito nervoso.

- Como calma?? Se fosse a Tenten no lugar da Sakura você estaria calmo?? – Berrou mais alto ainda.

Neji pensou na possibilidade que Sasuke pusera, e pensando bem ele agiria da mesma forma se isso estivesse acontecido com a Tenten. Sasuke se levantou de supetão da maca, e vou ao encontro de seu pai para saber o que iriam fazer.

- Pai, o que o senhor pretende fazer em relação ao que esta acontecendo – Sasuke falava com o seu pai, que estava reunido com os outros reis.

- Bom, segundo uma pessoa que conseguiu ver quem levou a Sakura, e a descrição que ela (a pessoa) nos passou, já temos idéia de quem é a culpa, e agora mesmo mandaremos uma guarda especializada, para ir até lá e resgatar a Sakura. – Falou Fugaku, se dirigindo a Sasuke, e também ao chefe da guarda especializada.

- De quem é a culpa?? - Perguntou Sasuke.

- O culpado exatamente, não sabemos, mas o lugar de origem dele e provavelmente o seu esconderijo, sabemos qual é. – Falou Heizo.

- E de onde é?

- Osíris o reino dos renegados... – Respondeu o Chefe da guarda.

- Eu vou junto... – Falou Sasuke convicto.

- Nada disso, não podemos botar a sua vida em risco. - Falou Senzo (pra quem não lembra o pai da Céu)

- Eu vou, e não há ninguém que vá me impedir. – Respondeu com mais convicção ainda.

- Ta bom, ninguém conseguiria te impedir mesmo, você tem o mesmo gênio que o meu. – Falou Fugaku.

- Eu nunca deixaria de ir pra resgatar eu mesmo a minha noiva e futura esposa.

- Isso eu sei filho, vai se arrumas que em menos de 10 minutos os guardas estarão saindo.

Sasuke reverenciou seu pai e os outros reis presentes na sala, por educação, e saiu correndo para o seu quarto, se arrumar, pois logo partiria para o resgate de sua amada. Seus amigos ajudaram e ficaram dando forças a Sasuke, sabiam que tudo daria certo, ou pelo menos esperavam isso.

* * *

**"No Reino de Osiris..."**

-Então quer dizer que eles estão se arrumando pra vir pra cá?? Como eles sabem que nos somos os culpados??- Perguntava Itachi, par um subordinado seu.

- Sim senhor, parece que alguma pessoa viu o loiro burro saindo com a Sakura da floresta. E como ele estava com a roupa do nosso grupo, logo ligaram o seqüestro ao nosso reino.

- DEIDARAAAAAA... – Itachi berrou com toda a sua força, estava com muita raiva do loiro.

- Sim senhor... Chamou-me?? – Deidara apareceu com a cara mais deslavada o possível.

- LÓGICO, SEU IMBECIL... como você deixou eles descobrirem que a culpa do seqüestro da Sakura é nossa?

- Como assim?? Ninguém me viu...

- Então como eles estão vindo pra cá agora??

- Eu não sei...

- Agora vai embora, seu retardado, e mande os outros se prepararem para a luta...

Deidara se retirou do aposento, e foi avisar os outros para se prepararem, pois a qualquer momento eles poderiam ser atacados, e não tinham a mínima noção de quantos guardas reais viriam para o resgate da princesa.

Eles (soldados e Sasuke) já haviam partido há algumas horas, em mais algumas chegariam ao final da floresta que era fronteira do reino dos uchira's, com o reino de Osíris, chegariam lá no inicio da manha, e lá armariam toda a tática de ataque.

**

* * *

**

"Na Torre do Castelo..."

Sakura já havia acordado há um tempo, e via a manha surgir entre as montanhas, chorava desesperada, não sabia o que aconteceria a ela e Sasuke, e o que tanto Itachi queria dela. Voltou a se sentar na cama, para tentar se acalmar um pouco, sabia que logo eles chegariam para resgatá-la.

Mas não achava que eles demorariam tanto, já até haviam lhe dado o almoço, até que a comida estava boa, estavam lhe tratando bem, tirando o quarto que era muito simples mas era limpinho e arrumado. Ficou um pouco triste pela demora, mas sabia que deveria ter uma explicação plausível.

**

* * *

**

"Em algum lugar da Floresta..."

A demora deles tinha uma desculpa muito boa, eles haviam chagado no inicio da manha, ao fim da floresta, e de lá dava para ver a entrada do reino. Ao olhar para o portão de entrada, Sasuke se assustou, percebeu que havia muitos guardas lá, e que o numero só aumentava com o tempo. Olhou para o chefe da guarda, e esse tinha um olhar não muito bom...

- E agora o que vamos fazer? Eles têm muitos soldados. – Falou Sasuke, pensando em uma alternativa.

- Pelo jitó eles foram avisados da nossa chegada... O jeito é pedirmos reforços... Mas vai demorar um pouco. – Falou um pouco triste o chefe da guarda.

- É o jeito né... Não podemos arriscar a vida da Sakura. – Disse Sasuke.

O chefe da guarda real mandou um de seus subordinados, voltar o mais rápido possível para a sede do reino, e pedir reforços, e voltar o mais rápido possível.

Depois de mais algumas horas, já era fim de tarde, o guarda enviado voltou acompanhado de muitos guardas, agora eles estariam prontos para atacar no inicio da noite, pois assim eles atacariam de espreita, camuflados.

**

* * *

**

"Novamente na Torre..."

Sakura já estava angustiada, já era de noite e nada do Sasuke aparecer, até que começou a ouvir barulhos estridentes, levantou-se rapidamente da cama onde estava sentada, e correu para a janela. De lá não dava para ver muito bem, pois era muito alto, mas deu para perceber que era uma grande luta, não sabia exatamente quem estava lutando, mas o seu pressentimento era muito bom, acreditava que Sasuke estava lá lutando por ela. Foi ai que confirmou a sua expectativa, a cor das roupas dos soldados, que haviam começado a luta, eram azuis (Uchiha) e tinha alguns de laranja (Uzumaki), e de branco (Hyuuga), então sua esperança se renovou.

Um homem, com uma cara esquisita e azul, abriu o quarto de Sakura, a pegou e começou a arrastá-la até uma porta que parecia ser secreta.

- Para... Você esta me machucando!! Para onde esta me levando??

- Para longe do seu noivinho, ele tem coisas a resolver com o meu chefe. – Falou isso, e começou a rir da cara que a rosadinha fez, ao ouvir aquilo.

- O que o Itachi vai fazer com o meu noivo??

- Espere e verás...

Aquilo não podia ser boa coisa, Sakura pensou, principalmente após ver a que o esquisitão azul fez, mas continuou sendo arrastada por ele escada abaixo, quando já haviam saído do castelo, por trás onde ninguém os veria (ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava), ele começou a arrumar o cavalo para que ele a levasse dali, e depois desse rolo todo se encontraria com o Itachi em um lugar já determinado para lhe entregar a garota. Já ia a colocando na garupa do cavalo, e quando foi subir, para começar a cavalgar foi interrompido por uma voz raivosa...

- NEM PENSE EM SAIR DAQUI COM ELA...

- E quem é você pra me impedir?? – Falou o azulão desdenhoso.

- O noivo dela...

- Então quer dizer que você é o irmãozinho tolo do Itachi...

- O que aquele bastardo tem a ver com isso tudo??

- O que, que tem eu?? – Disse Itachi aparecendo do nada.

- Oi chefe, eu já estava de saída com a rosadinha, achava que só nos encontraríamos na floresta sem fim.

- Calado Kisame, você já falou demais, agora cuide bem da garota que eu e meu irmãozinho temos coisas a resolver.

Sakura via aquilo tudo sem poder fazer nada, já que estava amordaçada e amarrada.

- Chefe... é?? Então é você que esta por trás disso tudo?? – Perguntava Sasuke muito irritado.

- Sim fui eu que armei tudo isso...

- Pra que? Qual a finalidade disso?

- Primeiramente eu quero algo que lhe pertence, o trono de Ljosalfr. Depois e vejo o resto.

- Isso nunca acontecera nem por cima do meu cadáver, o trono pertence a mim e você sabe disso. E alem do mais o que a Sakura tem a ver com isso?

- A principio ela era só uma isca, mas agora eu já tenho algumas idéias no que ela poderá me ajudar.

- Nunca... ela não vai te ajudar em nada pois vai comigo pra casa.

- Hahaha... Você é muito engraçado irmãozinho tolo. Eu vou te matar agora, depois irei matar o nosso pai, daí assim assumirei o trono, depois de ter assumido (que eu sou boiola hehehehe) o trono precisarei de uma esposa para me dar herdeiros, e a Sakura parece perfeita pra isso, ela é linda, carinhosa, e deve ter muitos outros dotes. – Itachi falava isso enquanto sorria maliciosamente, e passava a mão no rosto de Sakura, que neste momento já estava no chão, sentada em um canto da estrebaria, e se remexia para evitar aquele toque.

Sasuke não aturou mais aquilo e começou a correr na direção do irmão, então a tão esperada luta da noite começa (senhoras e senhores, estamos hoje aqui para a lutaaaa do século... neste lado pesando ?? Uchiha Itachi e do outro pesando ?? Uchiha Sasuke, o que, que acontecera nessa luta? imaginem porque eu sou péssima pra descrever luta...hahahaha), era fogo conta fogo, coragem contra determinação, amor contra ódio, vontade contra honra, e muitos outros contras... Depois de uma angustiante luta ambos os lados estavam muito desgastados e feridos, mas o amor venceu o ódio e Sasuke deu o golpe de misericórdia em Itachi, esse cambaleou e caiu morto mais a frente. Kisame não gostou nada do que havia acontecido e saiu em encontro do Sasuke para matá-lo, mas eis que surge o salvador da pátria (é um pássaro? é um avião? não é a Dark Thami chegando... mentira... nessa fic não sou eu a heroína), quem havia aparecido era o Chefe da Guarda Real, Hatake Kakashi, e em milésimos de segundo consegue matar Kisame, antes que ele atingisse Sasuke já debilitado pela sua luta com Itachi.

Outros soldados começaram a chegar, um foi até a Sakura e a desamarrou, a mesma saiu correndo na direção em que Sasuke se encontrava, chegando lá o abraçou com toda a sua força. E o mesmo resmungou de dor, ela percebeu que havia exagerado, e afrouxou um pouco, Sasuke deu um sorriso encantador, então Sakura não resistiu e o beijou, saudade, medo, amor, paixão, desejo, tudo isso era expressado por um longo beijo que só acabou por falta de ar de ambos. Então ambos se levantaram e se puseram a andar até a floresta onde os cavalos estavam amarrados, Sasuke andava com dificuldades por causa de seus ferimentos, mas era ajudado por Sakura e Kakashi. Pois é a luta haviam acabado com varias perdas pra ambos os lados, os que haviam sobrado do reino de Osíris, fugiram, e os que haviam sobrado dos reinos de Ljosalfr e Vishnu, estavam triste pelas mortes de amigos, mas também comemoravam pelo resgate da princesa ter sido bem sucedido.

**

* * *

****"Novamente no Reino de Ljosalfr..."**

Agora eles chegavam sãos e salvos, no reino dos Uchiha's, e uma festa havia para recepcioná-los, todos felizes pelo resgate bem sucedido, Sakura foi abraçada pelas amigas, pela mãe que chorava capciosamente, e pelo pai, Sasuke em compensação era cumprimentado pelos amigos, pelo seu pai e pelo seu sogro que o agradecia por ter salvado sua única filha.

Semanas se passaram até a total recuperação de Sasuke, agora sim o casamento podia ser realizado, todos estavam felizes e agora muitos guardas cercavam a clareira para que nada desse errado novamente, Sakura entra acompanhada de seu pai, que a entrega para Sasuke... Depois de toda aquela baboseira que o Grimyl disse, veio a pergunta principal.

- Haruno Sakura, você aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo para o resto de sua vida?

- Sim

- Uchiha Sasuke, você aceita Haruno Sakura como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la para o resto de sua vida?

- Sim

- Pelos poderes concedidos a mim pelos Reis de todos os reinos, eu vos declaro marido e mulher... Podem se beijar.

Eles não pensaram duas vezes, e começaram um longo beijo, um que aconteceria muitas vezes pelo resto de suas vidas... Todos estavam emocionados, as meninas choravam os meninos sorriam, pronto agora tudo tinha se completado... Só faltava uma coisa para o ciclo ficar completo...

**

* * *

****"3 anos depois..."**

Naruto havia deixado de ser tão lerdo, e começou a entender os sinais de Hinata, entendeu tão bem, que a mesma estava grávida de quatro meses, uma menininha estava por vir.

Céu e Gaara, não estavam em outra, ele aprendeu a ser mais carinhoso com ela e agora demonstrava os seus sentimentos em publico, e lógico que a Céu não podia estar fora da rodinha né?? Ela estava grávida de sete meses, um lindo rapazinho nasceria em dois meses. (imagina um filho desses dois?? Lindoooooo)

Ino e Sai, estavam muito bem, ele aprendeu que só ficar sorrindo não ajuda muito... E ela aprendeu a entendê-lo melhor. Ah e mais uma coisa eles tinha um lindo filho de apenas 1 aninho que se chamava Sayrin, tinha os cabelos lisos e pretos que nem o do pai e os olhos azuis da mãe, e por incrível que pareça além da pouca idade, já demonstrava ter puxado a criatividade do pai e a personalidade forte da mãe.

Neji agora já havia assumido o reino de sua família, governava muito bem ao lado da sua belíssima esposa, com que já tinha uma linda filha chamada Blay, de dois anos tem os olhos perolados do pai e o cabelo castanho da mãe, e Tenten estava grávida novamente de seis meses, agora de um menino, era o que o Neji mais queria.

Shikamaru e Temari, continuavam com as suas brigas, mas cada vez se amavam mais, ta bom que ela mudou muito após ficar grávida, ficou mais sensível e carinhosa, o que agradou muito Shikamaru. Ela estava grávida de 8 meses, uma menininha nasceria muito em breve.

E vocês me perguntam da Sakura e do Sasuke?? Então vamos à história...

Um dia esse lindo casal estava passeando de cavalo pelo reino, resolveram parar, para apreciara a beleza do local, só que ao descer do cavalo, Sakura se sentiu tonta e acabou desmaiando, só não foi de cara no chão por causa do reflexo rápido do seu marido, que a segurou antes de ela cair por completo, a segurou no colo subiu novamente no cavalo, e postou-se a correr m direção ao castelo, chegando lá correu para a enfermaria do mesmo, e chamou o médico...

Após varias horas examinando Sakura, o medico saiu do quarto e logo foi recebido por um turbilhão de perguntar do Uchiha...

- Ela esta bem? O que ela tem? Vai acontecer de novo? Me fala alguma coisa, só fica com essa cara de paspalho me olhando, assim eu fico mais preocupado. – Falou Sasuke não escondendo o nervosismo.

- Calma Senhor Uchiha, ela está bem, só foi uma tontura normal para a situação que ela se encontra. – Falou o medico com calma.

- Como assim "situação que se encontra"? – Perguntou o Uchiha confuso.

- Entre no quarto que ela logo te explicara.

Sasuke seguiu até a porta do cômodo meio receoso, não sabia o que esperar, podia ser muito grave, e se fosse? o que ele faria, não conseguiria viver sem a sua rosadinha. Colocou esses pensamentos de lado ao abrir a porta e ver a Sakura sorrindo deitada na cama.

- Meu amor, tenho uma ótima noticia pra você...

- O que é?? – Perguntou curioso.

- Vamos ser pais... Estou grávida de 4 semanas (é mais Chique que colocar um mês).

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, estava muito feliz, ele seria pai, teria um filho com a mulher que mais amava. Abraçou-a com todo o cuidado, e ela o retribuiu. A beijou e disse que seriam a família mais feliz de todo o mundo.

**

* * *

****"Só um??"**

Dois meses haviam se passado, o filho do Gaara e da Céu tinha nascido não havia nem uma semana direito, um lindo menino dos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis cor do céu, se chamava Ken.

A filha de Shikamaru e da Temari já tinha um mês, era loirinha dos olhos castanhos escuros, e parecia que havia puxado a personalidade do pai, pois só queria saber de dormir, seu nome era Yurie.

Os outros casais continuavam na mesma, a não ser que havia aumentado a quantidade de meses grávidas da mulheres (inner: não dos homens sua retardada; Eu: a me deixa...).

Mas tinha uma noticia que havia agradado a todos, Sakura que já estava grávida de 3 meses descobriu uma coisa que deixou todos contentes, estava grávida de gêmeos, essa noticia deixou um Uchiha todo bobo. Ela teria um casal, já haviam até escolhido os nomes, Yudi para o menino, significa 'coragem' e Yume para a menina, significa 'sonho', nomes perfeitos para seus filhos demonstrava tudo o que eles passaram para poderem chegar a esse momento.

**

* * *

****"Onde o circulo se fecha..."**

Lá estavam eles, todos reunidos para decidirem o futuro de seus herdeiros, uma reunião igual a que já havia acontecido há muitos anos atrás, agora decidiriam como ficaria os reinos... Eles só queriam que seus filhos fossem tão felizes quanto eles estavam sendo...

Tudo o que acontece aqui vocês já sabem...

Então assim se fecha o circulo,

Mas assim Também se inicia outro...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"...?? FIM ??..."**

* * *

Gente mil desculpas pela minha outra fic, mas eu acho que essa semana também vai ficar sem capitulo, estou totalmente sem tempo de escreve, e quando da tempo eu tenho preguiça... A universidade esta me sugando a alma, e o tempo que me sobra acaba indo pro Futebol (sim eu treino...)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa one-shot Gigantesca... e logico Reviews sempre são bem vindos...


End file.
